OVERALL DESCRIPTION: (Applicant?s Description) The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center requests renewal of its National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) for years 4-8 and designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Center has continued its remarkable growth, nearly doubling both its NCI and total peer reviewed funding during the first two years of the CCSG. The Center has added nearly 50,000 sq ft of new research space and will add another 200,000 sq ft of new research space in 2003. All of the commitments to the growth of the Center and its scientific staff will allow it to achieve its sole mission of "contributing to the prevention and cure of cancer." As one of only a handful of freestanding centers located on a university campus, the Moffitt Cancer Center enjoys the benefits of being freestanding within the intellectual arena of a university based matrix center. In addition, the Center benefits from extraordinary support from the State of Florida, the University of South Florida and its own Board of Directors. The Center, which brings together all clinical and research approaches to cancer at the University of South Florida under one management structure, seeks support for four scientific programs, 11 shared resources, seven staff investigators, developmental funds and administration. In 1997, the Cancer Center asked the site reviewers to recognize the Center?s potential to become a major NCI designated cancer center and contributor to the national cancer research program. The Moffitt Cancer Center has remained true to that commitment and seeks to expand upon it.